The Affair
by the original dramatic penguin
Summary: Tess and Fletch have clearly been having a full blown affair, this is my take on the bits we didn't see. Bit naughty to start with, think they got in to my head a bit too much!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't clear who moved first, but somehow they were both standing from the kitchen table, breathing more deeply, eyes locked on to each other. In the end, Tess broke the silence;

"Fletch…are you staying?" He nodded, sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. Tess led the way to the stairs, hardly daring to speak in case she broke the mood. Once they were standing in the bedroom, she flicked a lamp on and he looked at her bathed in the warm glow, and reached out to turn her to face him.

"Tess, are you sure?

"no…yes. Yes" This last "yes" more certain, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him again. He slid his hands round her waist, spreading his fingers to feel more of her warm skin , then caught hold of her top. Tess, stepped back slightly to help as he pulled it over her head. He dropped it on the floor which would normally have bothered her, but she was too busy trying to get his clothes off to notice. In the end, he brushed her hands away and did it himself, eager to be back in her arms and feel her against him. He manoeuvred them towards the bed and nudged her gently so she fell back, tugging him with her.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, hands roaming over each other's bodies, then Fletch broke away and began to kiss along Tess' jawline, moving down her neck and collarbone, making her shiver and moan softly. She tipped her head back and arched upwards as he moved down to kiss her breasts. She stroked her hands across his broad shoulders, then tangled her fingers in his hair. Fletch moved his hand downwards and slowly trailed his hand up her inner thigh, making her gasp with longing. He began to draw ovals with his fingers, decreasing in size until he was rubbing her clitoris in gentle but firm circular movements. Tess could feel all rational though leaving her mind, leaving just the white hot need behind. As the pressure mounted, she grasped his firm cock and gave it a couple of strokes. He moaned her name in response, and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer. With one smooth move, she hooked her leg over his and tipped him on to his back so she could sit astride him. He gasped in surprise and pleasure as she slid on to his cock, still sitting up so he could see all of her, her legs tucked neatly either side of his hips. He tried not to move too much, fearing that if he did he would lose control too fast, as the sight and feel of Tess on top of him, moving against him was almost too much to take.

Tess squeezed her muscles around his cock, just to watch him draw a shuddering breath. She put a hand behind her and cupped a hand round his balls and smiled when he moaned with pleasure. He smiled back at her and suddenly slid his hand between her legs to resume rubbing her clitoris. With his cock inside her, she knew she was heading rapidly for orgasm and closed her eyes for a moment as the waves began to wash over her. Just as she was nearly there, Fletch tipped them bot over the other way, so she was beneath him again. She almost complained, but then he knelt up slightly, lifting her towards him so he could thrust in to her more deeply and apply pressure at her core. She wound her legs round his waist and gasped with each thrust, unable to stay quiet, begging him for more until she eventually came, screaming his name. He followed soon after, the release clear on his face as he held on to her.

For a few minutes they lay there holding on to each other as their breathing slowed. Fletch finally released her and flopped down on to the pillow beside her.

"Wow."

"Wow" she agreed. She looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. "Well, I feel better now anyway!"

"Me too" He suddenly found something, though what , he couldn't work out, hilarious, and started to laugh. She joined in and they clung to each other, laughing for what seemed like ages, until it came to a natural end and they were left with silence.

"D'you want to talk…about …this, us?" Fletch asked.

"Not particularly." Replied Tess. "I think we both know that it's all very messy, but it's not something I want to deal with just now. Let's just enjoy what we've got"

"Well, it could have been less messy if you kept any condoms in the house!" Fletch winked at her, and she picked up her pillow and whacked him with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fletch woke up first, conscious of something different. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully, spooned against him. She was so different from his wife, in almost every way. He wondered if that was the attraction. As he watched her and gently stroked his fingertip along her arm, she stirred and pressed more firmly against him causing parts of him to stir too. He snuggled closer and nuzzled in to her neck and she responded by slowly moving her hips so that she was brushing against his already throbbing cock. Without much more ado, he slid inside her, moving his hand round to rub her with his fingertips. She moaned as she woke up properly and found herself halfway to orgasm already.

A few minutes later, slightly breathless, Tess turned to face him. "Well, that was a nice way to wake up."

"I thought so" Fletch smiled like that cat that got the cream, and then looked at the clock which read seven am. "Hey, Tess, Why don't we pull a sickie? We could stay here and continue where we left off" He suggested as he idly stroked her breast.

"Fletch, you know we can't do that, not with Charlie away as well." Tess started to move away from him to the edge of the bed.

"No I suppose not. Nice thought though." He sat up too and caught her shoulder, turning her round to kiss her properly.

"Very." She smiled at him, "now come on, we'd better get a wriggle on."

By The time they made it to work, there was so much going on that they barely had time to speak to each other, despite Fletch's best efforts and promises of a magic carpet. By the time they left to go to Lloyds leaving do, they could barely keep their hands off each other, but at least at a party they were able to keep it light and just enjoy dancing together with no one thinking anything of it. At about half past ten, Tess wandered back over to the table and announced that she was heading home, casting meaningful glances in Fletch's direction.

"I'll walk you home" he offered, catching on quickly.

"Oh thanks, Fletch, that's be great."

He grabbed his jacket and they headed for the exit. As they left, he put his arm around her shoulders and she flinched slightly.

"What?" he asked her.

"Someone might see!"

"Tess, we always walk like this, it's completely normal for us!" Tess thought about it. How had that become normal? But he was right, over the previous months they had grown close physically as well as emotionally and thought nothing of hugging or touching each other, and hopefully, neither did anyone else in the department.

They walked on until they were out of sight of the hospital and the pub and Fletch slid his hand down from Tess' shoulders to take her hand instead. She smiled at him and stopped abruptly, pulling him in to a corner so they could finally kiss each other.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Fletch breathed.

"Me too" They kissed again and Fletch slid his hands round her waist and underneath her blouse. Their kisses were becoming more passionate and urgent until with an effort Tess broke away.  
"Lets get home. Quickly!" she laughed as she said it, and took his hand again and they continued to walk, fairly speedily in the direction of Tess' house.

By the time they got there, their easy conversation had almost stopped and as Tess unlocked the door, Fletch was close behind her and grabbed her as soon as they were inside. He kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms round him and gasped slightly as he lifted her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing her mouth and neck he carried her to the kitchen and lowered her on to the kitchen table. Place mats went flying as they continued to make the most of the space and enjoy their newly found passion.

By the time they were both sated, Tess was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the table pressed against her. She was also feeling slightly strange about the fact that she had just made love on a kitchen table. It seemed so unlike her! She nudged Fletch and he shifted allowing her to get unsteadily to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Maybe just a bit surprised to find myself on a kitchen table...not that I didn't enjoy it" She added hastily."But shall we head for bed now?"

"Um" Began Fletch awkwardly. "Tess...I can't stay. I have to get ho...back."

"Oh. Of course. Of course you do" She turned away from him and grabbed her blouse and pulled it on and busied herself with the kettle.

"Tess, I'm sorry, it's just, I have to be there in the morning...for the kids, you know"

"Yes of course. I do know, i just forgot for a minute that's all" but she still wouldn't look at him. He felt terrible but could see he wasn't getting anywhere. He started to put his trousers on as Tess made herself a cup of tea. He finished getting dressed and picked his jacket up from the hall.

"I'll um, be off then" he said as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Ok. See you tomorrow" she replied. He headed for the door and she sipped her tea, feeling desolate. Suddenly she put down her mug and ran for the door. He was only just out of the gate as she called out to him; "Fletch!" He turned back and walked hesitantly back to her.

"Whats up?"

"I'm sorry. I just. I've been so lonely for so long, Fletch, and you make me feel so special, and wanted, and I was letting myself forget that you're not really mine..."

"Tess, I wish I was" He replied and pulled her close. They stood like that, locked together on her doorstep 'til eventually, she let him go and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"Go on, you'd better go" she said.

"Are we ok?" He asked.

"Yes, we're fine, I just need to learn the rules"

"Oh Tess, that makes it sound so sordid. I don't think of us like that, do you?"

No, of course not. Oh Fletch, let's just talk another time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok" he kissed her again with slightly more heat than before and she could feel her legs going weak again. She broke away, laughing slightly

"Go HOME, Fletch" she said firmly. He laughed too.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going." He walked backwards away from her, blowing her kisses until he was out of sight. She closed the door and went back inside, where she sat down heavily at the table and picked up her cooling tea. She ran her hand over the smooth wood and allowed herself a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Fletch had the following day off, and Natalie had him painting their daughters' bedroom walls, then taking a look at the car to explore the knocking sound it made when going uphill, and generally making himself useful. He knew that looking after the house and children mostly on her own whilst he was at work was difficult and the guilt bubbling under the surface was making him extra compliant. Playing the family man to the best of his ability made it impossible for him to get in touch with Tess beyond sending her a goodnight text message from the bathroom.

When he returned to work, he headed straight for Tess' office and was alarmed to find that she wasn't there yet. He knew she was nearly always early and he started to worry that she was going to call in sick, that she was avoiding him after their last evening together, and had changed her mind. He was getting properly tense when he heard her voice behind him;

"Fletch, did you want me?" He turned in relief at the sound of her voice and smiled at her;

"Always" he said in her ear. Tess could feel heat rising in her cheeks and she hadn't even been in work five minutes. She unlocked the door and let him follow her in.

"You're later than usual, you alright?" Fletch asked.

"Yes, of course. I just overslept a bit. Something must have worn me out!" She said with a grin. He started towards her but she put a hand up to stop him.

"Fletch, we're at work, we've got to be so careful if we're going to continue with this" He dropped his hands and stepped back again

"If? Do you still want to?" He asked hesitantly. She put her hand on his arm briefly and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him.

"Yes. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, so if we're in work, we have to be professional ok?"

"Right. So when do we get to be unprofessional?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"We could meet in the pub later? NOT Albies!"

"How about The George?" he suggested, naming a bar a few miles away. She agreed and they arranged to see each other after work.

It was a busy shift as always, and by the time Tess had finished the paperwork in her office, Fletch had long gone. She quickly re-applied some lipstick in the toilets, said goodbye to her colleagues and headed off. When she got to the pub, she went in cautiously, checking for anyone she knew in every corner. She was just coming to the conclusions that she looked like a crazy woman and that Fletch had gone, when she heard his voice behind her she turned and smiled at him with relief and pleasure.

"I thought you'd have gone home." She said as she sat down opposite him.

"Nah, not after a shift like that, I needed a stiff one"

"Me too" said Tess as she reached for the wine he had already bought her.

"Well that can be arranged" He answered with a cheeky grin as she sipped her drink. She laughed and choked in to her glass. "Hey, don't keel over on me" he said as she tried to regain her breath.

They sat and talked for a while mainly skirting round the issue of their relationship, until seemingly out of the blue, Fletch reached over and caught her hand. Tess found that she couldn't help but gasp at the slightest touch from him and immediately felt like a silly teenager. She gazed at him for a minute, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't quite believe that he wanted her, or even that she wanted him as badly as she did, her own behaviour was shocking her, it didn't fit with her beliefs or her lifestyle, but somehow she knew she didn't want to give him up. She was so absorbed that it took her a moment to realise that he was still talking.

"Tess?" She shook her head slightly to clear it. "Tess, I said, what do you want from this?

"I don't know" She replied. "I don't want to be responsible for breaking up a family, Fletch. I know you said you and Natalie aren't happy, but you adore your children..."

"So what do we do then? I don't want this to be over. Do you?"

"No!" They were both slightly surprised at the vehemence of her reply. "I mean, maybe we could just try to keep it light? Not to rock the boat?" she suggested hesitantly.

"So, a bit of a fling?" He said carefully "Two adults having some fun."

"Something like that" She agreed. He took her other hand and tugged them gently so she stood up, then pulled her down on to his lap. She tipped her head slightly and sighed as his lips brushed her neck.

"How about we go back to yours and have a bit more fun then? I said I was doing a double shift, I'm not expected back 'til morning. He spoke softly in to her ear and the thought of having him in her bed all night again was too tempting to even try to resist and she slid of his lap and took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Huge apologies for not updating sooner. I have two jobs and children under 5 and a mum in a wheelchair who has just moved house – or rather we have moved her! Been a crazy few weeks but actually have a couple of hours to myself now so I just need to get back in to the Tess/Fletch frame of mind.**

**All characters property of BBC.**

Tess stood in front of her bedroom mirror putting on her make-up, unsurprised to find her thoughts wandering to Fletch. He seemed to occupy most of her thoughts these days. Several weeks had passed since their evening in the pub and they seemed to have found their way further along the path of adultery than either of them would have liked, but neither seemed able to stop it. When she was able to quash the feelings of guilt about Fletch's family, Tess knew that she was happier than she had been for a long time, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by her closest friends. So far she had been able to brush off their questioning looks at her almost constant glow, but she was starting to feel self conscious.

Mind you, she wasn't feeling all that glowing this morning. She hadn't slept well and had woken up boiling hot, feeling as though she might be burning up. For the first time in weeks she was relieved to have been alone at night. The feeling had gone as suddenly as it arrived, but now, she grimaced as a wave of nausea washed over her. She went to the bathroom and held on to the sink til the moment passed and came to the conclusion that she just really needed breakfast. She headed downstairs and quickly made herself a slice of toast, trying to ignore the continued churning in her stomach.

Hours later, Tess sat on her sofa staring in to space, mentally reliving parts of the day. Zoe, catching her looking dreadful in the staffroom

"Been out on the lash, Sister Bateman?" her joky tone had followed Tess down to the toilets here she had been sick for the third time. Coupled with the hot flush that had accosted her in the middle of the night, not for the first time now she thought about it, Tess had been sure that she was in the early stages of the menopause. She almost laughed to herself. How many women would be wishing that WAS the case? She had asked Zoe to run some tests, but neither of them had been prepared for the results.

"I didn't even know you were dating!" said Zoe. Thank God for that, thought Tess with a small amount of relief. She couldn't believe it herself. Pregnant with a married man's child. How had she come to this? She pulled her knees up to her chest and finally allowed the huge waves of emotion to engulf her as she sobbed. She saw Fletch's face as he embraced his children, Natalie's trusting friendly smile and heard Fletch telling her not to call, all at once in a rush of images and sound. She had no idea how she was supposed to get though this, especially alone, but seeing Fletch with his family, just as she had been about to tell him, had just brought the reality home to her. It didn't matter how she felt about him, or even how he felt about her, he wasn't free. And she knew that whatever she did now, it had to be damage limitation.

Eventually, the sobs subsided and she took a few deep breaths. Amazingly, she actually felt slightly better, or calmer at least. She pulled a pen and paper towards her from the coffee table and began to write out a list of options and consequences, trying to be detached. Option one, she wrote, keep the baby, tell Fletch, let him tell Natalie. Consequences...here she paused. Consequences, the word just didn't sum up the devastation that would cause. Natalie would be heartbroken, Fletch's three children would be put through a huge amount of torment and probably see a lot less of their father and Fletch wouldn't be truly happy without them. Not to mention the fact that Tess would be the scarlet woman and either she or Fletch would almost certainly have to leave their job.

Mentally, Tess ruled out option one. Right then, on to option two. She had to think for a few minutes before writing; keep the baby, move away, don't tell anyone from work where you're going, least of all Fletch. She considered this for a while. It would be a new start, but did she want that at her age? And she would have to tell her daughter and how would she feel with her mother essentially running away? Not to mention leaving the job she loved and the man she...No. Tess refused to think about how she felt about Fletch now. It just wasn't going to help her make any rational decision.

Option three, wrote Tess. Terminate the pregnancy. It hurt her to even write it down but she knew she had to consider it. If she ended the pregnancy, no one would know. She could take it as a warning, end things with Fletch, and try to move on. She felt sick at the thought, she had always been totally against abortion wherever possible, and had loved being pregnant. But now, she could see that a termination would be the only way of avoiding hurting two whole families. She heard Zoe telling her not to allow herself to be backed in to a corner and knew that was what had happened but she couldn't see another way around it. At least if she was the only person hurting, she wouldn't have so much guilt to deal with as well. Tess put down the pen with a sigh, and picked up her phone to call Zoe to request some leave as soon as possible.


End file.
